


good and then they grew up

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 'cause Armitage is a weird name, (which i always misspell as Arkansas), ALL OF IT, Arkanis, Armie - Freeform, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fights, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Force Choking (Star Wars), Gen, Hux has no fucks left to give, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda? Maybe?, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Screwing with Canon, Starkiller Base, They suck, aka 1 fist fight, also only a little, anyway, because i tagged instead of figuring out the title, being weird, booo i don't like brendol, constantly!, even when it doesn't quite apply all the way, ever in his life, i still love that tag, i'm too obsessed with starkiller base for my own good, just in case, little six years olds getting into fights, not sure so tagging it anyway, only a little, or snoke, screw with all of it, super bad, that's why there's all these tags, the idiots!, they don't fight any less as they grow up, they keep meeting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armitage and Ben didn't meet for the first time on Starkiller Base, of course.This is a selection of their past meetings through the years.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Brendol Hux, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I screwed with the canon timeline a bit; mostly just removed the age gap (they're more or less the same age)
> 
> Chapter 1: Leia has a meeting on Arkanis (no clue why, don't ask me), age 5 or so (soon before Mercurial Swift picks up the Huxes)  
> Chapter 2: A chance encounters on Coruscant, early teenage years  
> Chapter 3: Starkiller Base
> 
> Of course, they had chance meetings between the first and second mentioned one which is why their families seem so oddly familiar.

“Mom, why are we here?” Ben whined, dragging his feet.

Leia sighed, explaining patiently with the air of one who’s said this a dozen times already: “I am going to a diplomatic mission with the Commandant of the Academy here, and your father is off gallivanting, hence why you’re with me.”

Ben huffed. “Don’t see why you care about some stupid man from a stupid rain planet,” he grumbled.

His mother sighed again, but before she could say anything, a shuttle pulled up to the pad.

“General Organa?” the pilot asked, sliding the door open.

“Yessir.” She helped Ben up into the shuttle before climbing in after him.

The ride to the Academy was short and uneventful, and soon Leia and her son were standing in the pristine entrance hall.

“General Organa,” a voice boomed in a pristine Imperial accent. Leia looked up to see the Commandant, Brendol Hux, striding across the room towards her, a skinny boy trailing behind him.

“You must be Commandant Hux.” Leia stuck her hand out for a handshake, then gently nudged Ben forward. “This is my son, Ben. My husband is… off working, so I had to bring Ben with me.”

“Ah. Charming.” Brendol shot Ben a suspicious look, which he returned, then grabbed the arm of the boy standing behind him and shoved him forward. “This is Armitage.”

Leia gave Armitage a gentle smile. “I didn’t know you had a son as well.”

“Well.” Brendol shrugged. “It is a continual source of disappointment to me. Now…” He gestured back behind his shoulder. “Shall we retire to the meeting room? My state-of-the-art nursing droid will watch your… child.”

“Fantastic.” Leia patted Ben on the head. “Behave, Ben. I’ll be back soon.”

With that, the two adults strode off, already deep in conversation.

Armitage blinked at Ben, who reciprocated with a scowl. “What’re you looking at, nerf herder?”

“Nothing.” Armitage lowered his head, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor and frowning. “If you’ll follow me, AP-571 is waiting for us just down the hallway.”

Ben huffed. “You think I want to spend all day with a _droid_?”

Armitage looked at him again, head tilted to one side. “Your mother told you to.”

“She just told me to behave. Plus, do _you_ listen to everything your mom tells you?”

“I am well-behaved.” Armitage gave Ben an odd look, before folding his arms behind his back and turning to walk off.

“Hey, wait!” Ben jogged to catch up to the other boy, falling in stride with him as they walked down a long, grey hallway. “Armie— can I call you Armie? Armitage is a weird name— this planet is super boring so far and I really don’t want to spend all day with your nurse droid, sorry.” He stopped in front of Armitage, putting his hands on his hips. “Is there anything actually interesting to do around here? What do you do for fun?”

“Study, mostly.”

“Aw, c’mon. That’s not fun.” Ben flashed a sneaky grin. “You wanna sneak around and see what there is ‘round here?”

Armitage’s eyes flicked to the other boy, then away, then back. “I… really ought not to,” he started slowly. “My father would be upset.”

“Come on!” Ben grabbed Armitage by the arm, not noticing the boy’s flinch as he did so, and pulled him in the opposite direction down the hallway.

“Have you ever played holo-chess?”

“What?”

“Holo-chess. My dad’s got a board on the _Falcon_ and he lets me and Chewie play sometimes.”

“What is Chewie? Your nursing droid?”

Ben paused, crossing his arms in front of his chess. “What’s it with you and nursing droids?”

“They’re useful.” Armitage mirrored Ben’s pose and jutted his chin out. “I assume you don’t have one. That would explain your…” He waved a hand vaguely at Ben, wrinkling his nose. “Poor upbringing.”

Ben was on him in a second, fists flying. “Sonofagundark!”

Armitage shoved Ben backwards. “At least my father isn’t a scoundrel!”

“At least my father _likes_ me!”

The two boys tussled for several moments, punching and kicking, until suddenly Armitage was lifted up into the air.

Ben stood in front of him, hand raised. “Armie, you’re stupid and no one likes you,” he growled.

“It takes one to know one,” Armitage choked out, though his eyes were shining with fear.

Ben’s hand shook, and Armitage hacked out a cough, before—

“Benjamin Chewbacca Bail Organa Solo!”

The grip on him released, Armitage dropped to the floor, wincing and raising a hand to his throat.

“We’re leaving,” Leia snapped, grabbing her son by the arm. She shot Brendol, who was standing behind her, a glare. “No one here has any sense of compromise.”

She stormed off, Ben pulled tight behind her, while muttering something about “stubborn ex-Imperials” and “the Force.”

“How did it go, sir?” Armitage asked, standing back up and wiping at his bleeding nose.

“Awful,” Brendol snapped, then turned on his heel, coat whipping behind him. “Bloody New Republic, butting into everyone else’s business.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Oh, look who it is,” Brendol Hux grumbled, taking his son by the elbow and gesturing across the crowded street.

Armitage looked up towards the group his father was pointing to, then nodded. “The Solos, sir. Ought we go speak to them?”

Brendol shot his son a glare, but nevertheless strode over in the direction of the other family.

“Huxie!” Han called when he saw the two of them approaching, reaching over and jostling his wife’s shoulder. “Look who it is, Leia!”

“Hello, Hux. It’s a pleasure to see you,” Leia said diplomatically.

“Likewise, Organa,” Brendol replied with faintly concealed disgust. “And you will remember Armitage, of course.” He nodded towards his son, who folded his hands behind his back with a serious look.

Han looked the boy up and down, before grinning. “Last I saw you, kid, you were about four feet tall and had better hair.”

Armitage frowned, gaze flicking back down to his neatly polished boots.

There was a moment of silence before Brendol spoke up again. “You have a son of your own, do you not?”

“Right. He’s just lagging a bit.” Han turned around and shouted down the street. “Oi! Ben!”

A lanky young man with dark hair weaved his way through the crowd, a big grin on his face, and stopped next to his father. Han clapped a hand on his shoulder. “This is Ben, as you may recall.”

Armitage glanced Ben over, raising his chin. “Benjamin.”

“Armie!” Ben beamed at Armitage and stepped a few feet closer. “Haven’t seen you in quite some time.”

“Armitage has been very busy at the Academy,” Brendol said sternly. Armitage glanced up at him, then nodded.

“Oh, the Academy?” Leia quirked one eyebrow. “How are your studies going, Armitage?”

“Fairly well, General.”

Brendol all but laughed. “I admit, he’s doing better than I expected. Still less than satisfactory, though.”

“I see.” Leia pursed her lips. “Our Ben is going off quite soon to study as well, though—”

“Mom, stop,” Ben interrupted.

Leia shot him a glance. “Snappish today, aren’t you?”

“Mom,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “Stop.”

Armitage frowned for a moment, before speaking up. “What are you studying, Benjamin?”

Ben lowered his head, letting his hair flop down over his eyes. “Nothing important.”

“Hm. That may be. Which Academy are you to attend?”

Ben muttered something.

“What was that?”

“I said, not an Academy.”

“Ah. I see.” Armitage looked up at his father, and when Brendol didn’t say anything, he continued. “That would explain why you’re not studying anything of importance.” His eyes almost softened, as much as they could. “A shame. I always felt you would fit in well at my fath— at Commandant Hux’s Academy.”

Han started forward, hands clenched at his side. “Little sh—”

“That’s enough, Han,” Leia interrupted, grabbing her husband’s arm to stop him. They shared a wordless look, before she turned back to Armitage. “Thank you for your… ah… concern, Armitage. I’m afraid we don’t share the same set of… ideals as you and your father.” She gave Brendol a quick, placating smile.

“Damn right you don’t,” Brendol grumbled under his breath, before roughly grabbing his son’s arm to lead him away. “We will be going now.”

“Pleasure as always, Hux.” Leia gave another smile, putting on hand on Ben’s shoulder. “If we are ever near Arkanis, we’ll stop by and say hello.”

“On further consideration, don’t.”


	3. Chapter Three

"General!” Snoke snapped.

Armitage folded his arms behind his back, nails digging into his palms. “Supreme Leader.”

Snoke’s hologram flickered for a second before he continued. “I’ve told you about my newest apprentice, have I not?”

“You have, Supreme Leader.”

“He has finally passed my tests.”

“Excellent.”

Snoke chuckled. “You don’t sound very enthusiastic, General.”

“No, Supreme Leader. I’m intrigued to hear what you say next.” He raised his chin.

“Hm.” Snoke leaned forward, and Armitage reflexively took a couple steps backwards. “You’ll be pleased, I expect, to know that my apprentice will be working closely with you in future.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Armitage twisted his hands behind his back, only giving Snoke a deferential head nod.

“I thought so.” Snoke leaned to one side, now seemingly addressing someone else. “Kylo Ren.”

A man in dark robes and a mask strode forward from the shadows behind Snoke’s hologram. He moved to stand next to Armitage, who shot him a scornful look.

“Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, bending on one knee.

“My young apprentice.” Snoke chortled. “Get up.”

Kylo obeyed, hands clasped behind his back.

“I’d like you to meet General Hux.”

Armitage inclined his head slightly as Kylo turned to him. “Pleasure,” he remarked drily.

There was a beat of silence before Kylo nodded. “Likewise, General.”

Neither of them said anything more, leaving Snoke to break the silence. “You two will be working very closely in the future, and I have high expectations for you.”

“Of course.” Armitage bobbed in some close approximation of a bow. “If we have no more business here, Supreme Leader, may I be dismissed?”

Snoke flicked his fingers in the general’s direction. “Go.”

“Hux.”

Armitage halted mid-stride, turning to face Kylo with a cool expression on his face. “It’s _General_ Hux.” 

“Ah. Pardon me.” Kylo shifted almost nervously. “I’m not here to take your job.”

“I presumed as much. I’m sure you have other skills that Snoke finds useful.” Armitage turned again.

“General, wait.” An unseen force halted Armitage in his tracks, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yes?”

The force dropped, and he was able to face Kylo again.

Kylo raised his hands to his helmet, releasing a switch and pulling it off his head. He gave a pleading look, and Armitage realized, with a shock, that his face looked almost familiar.

He didn’t remark on it, instead sniffing derisively and raising his chin. “We’ve already been introduced, Ren. I see no need for us to continue interacting until the next time the Supreme Leader sees fit. Good day.”

“Wait, Hux! _Armitage_!”

“Where’d you hear that?” Armitage whirled on Kylo in an instant, expression one of fury.

“So it _is_ you,” Kylo muttered softly.

“What do you mean, Ren?” Armitage massaged his temples, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. “What?” he repeated, voice much more even.

Kylo gave a crooked grin. “Snoke tells me you eliminated your father? Took you long enough, Armie.”


	4. Chapter Four, bonus

Leia frowned, pausing the holo recording of the speech mid-sentence. “Han?” she called.

“What is it?”

“Come here.”

Han grumbled but did as his wife said, coming over and standing behind her chair. “What?”

She rewound the holo and started it from the beginning.

“Isn’t that—” Han leaned closer, squinting.

“The Commandant’s son? Yes.”

“Huh.” He paused the holo again. “The little runty one? Huh,” he repeated. “I didn’t know he was still alive.”

Leia shot him a look. “What did you think—nevermind. Clearly he is. And apparently in charge of the First Order, too.”

“That kid?” Han let out a low whistle. “Wow. Didn’t think he had it in him. About—” he waved vaguely “—ninety pounds soaking wet and so quiet, wasn’t he?”

“Right.” Leia glanced around the room, as though checking to make sure no one was listening, then lowered her voice. “I’ve heard that he killed his father.”

Han chuckled at that. “Little Armie? I seem to recall he never dared to even speak back to his father. Your information must be wrong.”

“No, no. Vi Moradi told me. And I trust her.” Leia sighed, rubbing the heel of her hand on her forehead. “If he’s in charge… this could spell trouble. Clearly we all underestimated Armitage Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright?  
> If anyone's interested, I have an Armitage Hux playlist on Spotify (and it's definitely not called 'armitageddon') so check it out if you want? Or if there are any songs you think fit him, feel free to comment and suggest them!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38FpeZBTKVltrEjEio9Lzc?si=ezvZOxzXQZm36fOQ-G0eaw


End file.
